jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk Talk
Talk Talk was was a a band band act act on on Season Season 2 2 of of JayGT JayGT. They they were were eliminated eliminated in in the the Judge Judge Cuts Cuts. Talk Talk returned returned to to JayGT JayGT: Redemption Redemption Island Island, where where they they were were eliminated eliminated in in the the Qualifiers Qualifiers. Background Background Talk Talk were were an an English English rock rock band band, active active from from 1981 1981 until until their their breakup breakup in in 1992 1992. Their their early early hit hit singles singles include include "Today Today", "Talk Talk" (both both 1982 1982), "It's It's My My Life Life" and and "Such Such a a Shame Shame" (both both 1984 1984). Although although the the band band only only experienced experienced moderate moderate success success in in their their native native country country, they they established established some some international international success success. Talk Talk moved moved away away from from synth-synth-pop-pop towards towards more more experimental experimental music music in in the the mid-mid-1980s-1980s, helping helping to to pioneer pioneer what what became became known known as as post-post-rock-rock. They they achieved achieved moderate moderate success success in in Europe Europe and and the the UK UK with with the the subsequent subsequent singles singles "Life's Life's What What You You Make Make It It" (1985 1985) and and "Living Living in in Another Another World World" (1986 1986), and and in in 1988 1988 they they released released their their fourth fourth album album Spirit Spirit of of Eden Eden, which which was was commercially commercially less less successful successful.. Friction friction with with the the band's band's label label, EMI EMI, resulted resulted in in legal legal action action and and countersuing countersuing. The the band band switched switched to to Polydor Polydor for for their their final final album album, 1991's 1991's Laughing Laughing Stock Stock, but but broke broke up up soon soon afterwards afterwards. Singer singer Mark Mark Hollis Hollis released released one one solo solo album album in in 1998 1998 before before retiring retiring from from the the music music industry industry. The the band's band's founding founding bass bass player player and and drummer drummer, Paul Paul Webb Webb and and Lee Lee Harris Harris, played played in in several several bands bands together together; long-long-term-term collaborator collaborator Tim Tim Friese--Friese-Greene-Greene continued continued in in the the business business as as a a musician musician and and producer producer.. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Talk_Talk Audition Audition Talk Talk was was one one of of the the bonus bonus acts acts that that skipped skipped the the audition audition round round.. Judge Judge Cuts Cuts Talk Talk's 's Judge Judge Cuts Cuts performance performance in in Episode Episode 206 206 consisted consisted of of singing singing their their song song " "Life's Life's What What You You Make Make It It" " while while animals animals such such as as bugs bugs, , rats rats, , and and foxes foxes scurried scurried around around them them on on stage stage.. JayDK JayDK and Usagi Usagi both both gave gave the the group group standing standing ovations ovations. Talk Talk's performance performance was was not not strong strong enough enough for for the the judges judges to to send send them them to to the the Quarterfinals Quarterfinals, eliminating eliminating them them from from the competition competition along along with with Israel Israel Kamakawiwo'ole Kamakawiwo'ole. RI RI Qualifier Qualifier Death Death Lead lead singer singer Mark Mark Hollis Hollis passed passed away away in in February February of of 2019 2019. He he was was 64 64. Category:Acts Category:Season 2 Acts Category:Bonus Acts Category:Season 2 Bonus Acts Category:Bands Category:Season 2 Bands Category:Acts Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:RI Acts Category:RI Bands Category:Groups with Deceased Members